1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel device capable of detecting a touch or an approach of a user's finger or the like by detecting, for example, a change in electrostatic capacitance, a mobile terminal including the touch panel device, a detection method therefor, and a recording medium and, more particularly, relates to a technology for improving the detection accuracy of operation input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, touch panels that display an image on the screen thereof and that can be operated by an operator by directly touching the screen are known. Such touch panels are often used in mobile terminals, such as PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), portable telephone terminals, or smartphones, in various household appliances, and the like. Types of touch panels include those having a resistance film method that detects a change in the resistance value of a touched portion, an electrostatic capacitance method that detects a change in the capacitance of a touched portion, and an electromagnetic induction method that detects the position of an indicator by using the electromagnetic energy of a dedicated indicator that generates a magnetic field. In particular, in the market of portable telephone terminals and smartphones, in recent years, the use of an electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel has been increasing.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel. An electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel sensor disclosed in this patent document includes a transparent base material, many transparent electrode units, and outer peripheral wiring positioned in the peripheral edge of the many transparent electrode units. The many transparent electrode units are arranged so as to be lined up in x and y directions on the top side surface of a transparent base material, and are formed of x-direction transparent electrode units that are connected through x-direction connection units in the x direction, and y-direction transparent electrode units that are positioned between x-direction transparent electrode units. The outer peripheral wiring is positioned in the peripheral edge of the many transparent electrode units, and is connected to the x-direction transparent electrode units and y-direction transparent electrode units. Adjacent y-direction electrode units themselves are connected through y-direction connection units that are arranged with an insulating layer in between above x-direction connection units. Then, the y-direction connection unit is formed together with the outer peripheral wiring by using the same material as the material of the outer peripheral wiring.